The Lord of Souls Death Trap
by TLSoulDude
Summary: The third part of the ultimate Cartoon Crossover. The story of what happened between the Lord of Souls I and II. Kali and her friends must escape a new world or get trapped in it...forever. OCxOC, JessexOC, slight RougexKnuckles. R&R. Complete!
1. Where We Left Off

Chapter 1: Where We Left Off

Kali: We thought it was wonderful. I thought it was the way to answers, Jesse thought it was the pathway to true love, and Rouge thought it was the path to redemption. But, in reality, it was a death trap.

The Crush 40 version of His World plays. Takuya changes into Agunimon in a burst of flame and charges at Dark Souls. He's swallowed by a group of them and someone grabs him by the arm and heaves him out. It's Tohokari. Agunimon is joined by his friends as he changes into Burninggreymon. Kendogarurumon and Zephyrmon are there, too. They fight the D-Reaper and destroy it. They are then sucked into a portal. Meanwhile, in a different part of the multiverse, Kali starts writing, then Jesse, and finally Rouge. Kali then waved her hand and all three parts organized themselves.

Takuya: Will we find them? Arthur, Cheetor, my friends?

Joey: Ah, come on! Lighten up, Taky!

Tyranno: Joey's got a point. We'll find them sooner or later.

Sonic then pulled out a package.

Sonic: Oh yeah, I forgot something! We got a package from Kali!

Takuya opened it and pulled out a green book with a blank cover.

Takuya: From Kali?

He opened the first page and read the following.

Takuya: (Reading) We thought it was paradise, we thought it was wonderful, I thought it was a way to the truth, Jesse thought it was the pathway to true love, and Rouge thought it was the path to rehabilitation. But, in reality, it was a death trap.

THIS was the end of The Lord of Souls II.

This story tells what happened after the first Lord of Souls, but before the second.


	2. How It Happened

Chapter 2: How It Happened

In THAT time, it was only a few weeks since Takuya and co. was sealed in their pods. Kali was sitting in a house and looking through pictures. She then came to a picture of her and Tohokari. A tear escaped her eye and it landed on Tohokari. The picture, surprisingly, spluttered and coughed.

Tohokari: Jeez! I nearly drowned!

Kali looked behind the picture to find nothing.

Tohokari: Anyway, why are you just moping around?

Kali: Well, because of me, Takuya and his friends are gone. They were some of the only people to be kind to me. I might not see them again. And you're gone for good.

Tohokari: How do you know that?

Kali: Well…

She then seemed to realize what she was doing.

Kali: YOU are a photograph. WHY am I talking to you?!

Tohokari: You just said that you just lost your friends for the moment. You're lonely.

Kali: Well, YOU'RE dead.

Tohokari: Well, I know something you can do that might help people in the long run.

Kali: What?

Tohokari: There's a HUGE door that's letting out Dark Souls. If you can shut it, then most of them will be sealed off from the rest of the multiverse.

Kali: Where is it?

Tohokari: WAY beyond the city. Just keep walking for, what, three miles? Then, a new chapter to your life will be added.

Kali: I didn't know you were into…

The picture of Tohokari was back in its original position. She sighed.

Kali: Philosophy.

She then ran out of the city. She then came to a door and tried closing it, but couldn't. The door just wouldn't close. She looked inside and found the room inside was filled with Dark Souls.

Kali: C'mon, door, close!

She continued heaving at it. She glanced inside to see the Dark Souls continuing to swarm through the room and started running towards her. She screwed up her eyes and thought that this was probably what she got for listening to a figment of her imagination. There was suddenly a slicing noise, like someone with a sword, and the Dark Soul screamed in pain as it fell to the ground. There was also a twirling noise and the nauseating sound of flesh getting ripped off. She opened her eyes to find one Dark Soul sliced in two and many others with their heads removed. She saw a golden boomerang with seven jewels fly back into the hands of Rouge the Bat. She also saw Jesse Andersen with a long, silver sword with seven gems in the hilt and blade—a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, an amethyst, a topaz, a hunk of amber, and cobalt.

Kali: Thanks!

Jesse: No problem.

Kali then blasted a hole through a Dark Soul.

Jesse: I guess you're NOT so much of a damsel in distress, huh?

Kali: I guess so.

Rouge: Well, we aren't quite here to brainstorm. Let's close this door and get this situation over with!

Kali ran into the door and they closed it, together. The three then started vanishing.

Kali: What's happening?!

Jesse: This part of the world is dissolving.

Kali: Is it…

Rouge: (Laughs) No, it's not QUITE the end of our lives. We'll just get sent somewhere else.

Kali, Jesse, and Rouge were about halfway gone.

Kali: Looks like we're stuck together.

Jesse: Yup. Looks like it.

Kali put her hand out.

Kali: I'm Kali.

Jesse and Rouge put their hands on hers.

Jesse: I'm Jesse Andersen.

Rouge: I'm Rouge the Bat.

They then threw their arms up in a manner similar to Takuya, Tyranno, and Joey when they first met.

Rouge: Looks like we're a team now! Oh yeah!

They then vanished. Meanwhile, four figures were observing them.

Figure 1: (Old and male) Well, looks like the traitor Darkness has joined the thief and the king's lackey.

Figure 2: (Younger and male) Too bad. Which world will they go to?

Figure 3: (Youngest and male) Beats the tar outta me, Electrum.

Figure 4: (Young and female) I have a pretty good idea. The Field of Dreams?

Figure 1: Once we obtain its power, we seal those three away in there for eternity!

Figure 3: Yeah, I like that plan.

Unknown World:

Kali, Jesse, and Rouge were walking through a field.

Rouge: Well, NOW what do we do?

Kali: We've gotta find Takuya, Koji, Zoë, and Tohokari.

Jesse: How do we do that? We don't even know where they are.

They thought about this before sighing and slumping down. Kali then noticed something—namely a Kuriboh.

Kali: What's that?

Jesse: A Kuriboh.

Kali then noticed that the Kuriboh had a letter in its hand.

Kali: What's THAT on the envelope?

There was the Millennium Puzzle symbol on it.

Jesse: Well, I'll be! It's the king's seal!

Kali: Have YOU seen King Yugi?

Kuriboh didn't answer, but simply started hopping away.

Jesse: I'll take THAT as a yes!

Kali: Let's go!

The three then took off running, in Rouge's case flying, not knowing of what laid ahead. THIS was where the first Lord of Souls ended. THIS is actually where this story began.

Kali

The Darkness of Zoë Orimoto, a friend of Takuya's. She stole Takuya's soul and turned him into half a Dark Soul. Still, she helped Koji and Yugi find and return his soul from Lucemon's castle. She has a crush on Tohokari and he has mixed feelings about her. NOW, she's teamed up with Jesse Andersen and Rouge the Bat.

Jesse Andersen

One of the best guards under Tyranno Hassleberry in the Card Castle. He left when Dark Magician told him of impending chaos and he teamed up with Rouge the Bat when he was in Station Square. He wields the Crystal Blade, which can summon the Crystal Beasts whenever he needs to. He first appeared in the third season of _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2007.

Rouge the Bat

Yup, me. I decided to keep a diary of these things since Jesse wanted me to come along. I'm a bat from Station Square who just loves jewels. I wield the Chaos Boomerang which can be controlled by my mind, but that's not all I can do—I'm an excellent martial artist and I can fly and use sonar. I made my first appearance in _Sonic X_ 2003.


	3. The Field of Dreams

Chapter 3: The Field of Dreams

Unknown World:

Kali, Jesse, and Rouge were in the same field at night. Jesse and Rouge were sleeping when Kali saw someone in a dark cloak behind her.

Kali: Legion!

She readied two balls of magic in her fists.

??: (Deep, scratchy voice) I do NOT wish to bring you harm. I am simply here to warn you. Ahead might lie answers, but it is also deadly. In order to survive, you must take the orb.

He held out an orb.

??: If you take this, you will gain a power that will concern your friends.

He gestured at Jesse and Rouge. He guided the orb to Kali. She took it.

??: Break it.

She didn't have to clutch it very hard before it shattered. The pieces then flew into her.

??: Bravo. You've gained the power of Polymers. You'll find out what it means later. Now get your friends up before you're discovered.

The cloaked figure vanished. Kali then woke Jesse and Rouge up.

Rouge: What was THAT all about?!

Kali: Someone's looking for us…But who?

Jesse: Who are they and how do you know?

Kali: I don't know and…

She thought that it would sound VERY farfetched if she told him a cloaked figure told her, so she went for the next best thing.

Kali: I heard them in the distance.

Jesse: Well, we'd better get OUT of here! Good thing we have the best way for getting long distances in a hurry.

Kali: What is it?

Rouge: Move.

She got Jesse and Kali each by an arm and took off into the distance. By daybreak, they stopped and had to rest. When they woke up, it was afternoon.

Jesse: Still, what world is this? Unless…

Jesse threw glances around the area.

Jesse: Could it be?!

Rouge: Just might be.

Kali: What is this place?

Jesse: Heard about it, read about it, but I never actually thought I'd SEE it!

Rouge: Yeah. We're the lucky ones. I can't believe we're actually here!

Kali suddenly had a small, transparent version of Tohokari flying around.

Kali: (To Tohokari) Do YOU know where we are?

Tohokari: Kali, I am a figment of your imagination. You don't know it, how can I?

Kali: Are YOU gonna be popping up…

Jesse: Kali, why're you talkin' to yourself?

Kali then noticed that Tohokari was gone.

Kali: I have no idea. Anyway, where's here?

Jesse: The Field of Dreams!

Kali: The Field of Dreams?

Rouge: C'mon, EVERYONE knows about it!

Kali: Apparently not.

Jesse: THIS is a special world! It's inaccessible to the rest of the multiverse for a thousand years and stays open for another few weeks. MAN!

Kali: Besides that it stays closed for a millennium, what's special about it?

Rouge: I've read about it HUNDREDS of times! Apparently, its various acres are made of a person's memories! PLUS the things you dream of.

??: (Male and somewhat nervous) I think I heard someone over here!

There was a rustling in the tall grass just in front of them.

??: (Female and has an English accent) Well, whoever it is can't be anything too friendly or too dangerous, Cynes.

Two people burst through the bushes and the three readied their weapons to see two people. One was a teenage girl in every sense with black hair and white lab robes. The NEXT one, however, was a different story. He had the figure of a man, but had brown, furry skin. He had no prominent ears, a dog-like face, and a reptilian tail.

Jesse: Okay, THIS is the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Girl: Me or my associate here?

Rouge: The dog guy.

Reptile/Mammal thing: Look, I'm NOT a dog!

Rouge: Lizard?

Reptile/Mammal thing: Both and neither.

Girl: Oh yeah, intros. I'm Laura Zetarian and this is my associate Duran Trias Cynes.

Cynes: Call me Cynes. Everyone does.

Jesse: So, what's the deal with you guys?

Cynes: Well, Laura here's THE greatest scientist in the universe. And as for me…I'm her little biology experiment.

Laura: THAT, Duran, is an exaggeration. Omega was smarter.

Cynes: Dr. Omega was a nutcase! Anyway, what brings you three to these parts?

Kali: We don't really know. We were surrounded by darkness and ended up here. That's all I remember.

Jesse: Ditto.

Rouge: Same.

Laura: Well, Cynes and I don't really have a home. How about you guys travel with us?

Kali: Sure, why not?

Cynes: Then, let's move out.

Most of them walked out, except Jesse and Rouge.

Rouge: What're you thinking about, Jess?

Jesse: Nothing.

Rouge then grinned slyly.

Rouge: I won't continue. I hate having these conversations.

Jesse: Then I won't bother pursuing the subject.

The two then continued following the rest.

Dr. Laura Zetarian

The Field of Dreams' most intelligent scientist. Apprentice of Dr. Charles Omega (Cynes called him a nutcase), she learned all of her experiments on DNA from him. She even created a T-Rex that could change between a machine and an actual T-Rex and Duran Trias Cynes. Jesse feels a bit…strange around her.

Duran Trias Cynes

A shortened version for During Triassic Cynodont. He was created as one of Zetarian's first experiments. She made him to be a lab partner and a friend. She sometimes says that she 'put too much personality into him' because he can be a bit sarcastic, negative, and a bit too fun-loving for his own good. His main weapon is an electric prod.


	4. Acre 1

Chapter 4: Acre 1

The five then came to a dense forest.

Jesse: Looks like we've gotta carve through this one.

Cynes: See ya later!

Cynes and Laura started going AROUND the forest.

Kali: Why're you two going around? It'll take a shorter time to go THROUGH it than around it!

Laura: Sorry, we're not allowed!

Cynes: Go on ahead. If you die, don't blame us.

When the two scientists were out of sight, Jesse turned to the rest.

Jesse: So, do we go on?

Rouge: I'm in.

Kali: Me, too!

Kali went first. The moment she took one step inside the forest, the scenery instantly changed to that of a city.

Kali: What just happened here?

Rouge and Jesse arrived, too.

Jesse: Hey, this is New Domino Town! What's this doing here?

Kali: What's New Domino Town?

Rouge: Don't ask me. Station Square's one of the cut-off worlds.

Jesse: It's my homeworld! Before I enlisted as one of the guards, so I could be with Jaden, I lived here.

Kali: Why'd you want to be with him?

Jesse: Ah, he and I have been friends for years. We're virtually brothers.

Rouge: So, are we going through JESSE'S memories?

Kali: Could be.

Zane then walked up to them.

Zane: Jesse. I thought you took off just a second ago.

Jesse: Oh, hey, Zane and…WHAT?!

Zane jabbed his thumb at an area in the sky.

Zane: I was seeing you off.

Kali: Wait, I thought we were in a forest.

Jesse: Before anything awkward happens, I'll do the intros. Zane, these are a few…friends I've recently made. These are Rouge and Kali.

Zane: Whatever. Anyway, the Dark Souls are still rampaging around here like crazy. I think you should help.

They went to the New Domino Town Defense Unit HQ, still underground.

Alexis: Weird.

Blaire: You're tellin' me, Lex.

Aster: How could Jesse still be HERE if we just saw him off?

Chazz: Sure, ask me, as if I know.

Zane: I'm as confused as the rest of you. But NOW, we've got some problems.

Rafael: Besides the fact that those Dark Souls are at our front door?

Dark Souls suddenly burst through, along with the big one.

Jesse: (To Kali and Rouge) Uh…guys? I don't think that this is MY memory!

Rouge: Why's that?

Jesse: Because I've never fought THIS Dark Soul before!

Kali: Anyway, let's start carving!

They rushed into battle. Jesse started hacking through them and got out his sword.

Jesse: Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!

Amethyst Cat then appeared and growled.

Amethyst Cat: Purr-fect.

Amethyst Cat then started slashing through the Dark Souls. Rouge then threw her Chaos Boomerang and got a glazed look in the eyes. THAT'S what happened when she controlled her boomerang, but it left her vulnerable. Kali blasted through one trying to attack Rouge with magic.

Kali: Zane!

Zane: Alright!

Zane got out his Cyber sword and started hacking through some Dark Souls. He then jumped and did a circle. The big Dark Soul then stepped forth. Kali tried blasting it with magic only to see it fizzle out before it even made contact.

Kali: What's wrong with my magic?!

She then remembered what the stranger said.

??: You have now gained the power of Polymers. I won't tell you what it is, but it does include your friends.

Kali: Jesse! I need some help!

Jesse ran over.

Jesse: What is it?

Kali: Polymer!

A flash of light surrounded the two until they were engulfed by it. When the light was gone, Jesse was nowhere to be seen, only the form of Kali. When the light faded, Kali's hair was the same shade of teal as Jesse's, her hat, which was now blue, had a ruby in the center. Her shirt now had blue stripes instead of yellow, and her clothes were now blue with various white areas like an Obelisk Blue girl uniform.

Kali: (Now has a Southern accent) What just happened here? I guess THIS is what that there stranger said. And WHY do I have Jesse's accent? Ah, who cares?

She then punched through a Dark Soul.

Rouge: Cool.

Zane: How'd THAT happen?

Kali: Don't rightly know. But I DO need a hand.

She said that because she was surrounded by Dark Souls.

Kali: How about Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth?

Amber Mammoth then appeared with a trumpet.

Amber Mammoth (With a thick German accent): I would love to crush all of those puny Dark Souls!

He charged, knocking out Dark Souls as he went.

Kali: Well, I'll be. NOW for the big one. Uni-Crystal Beam.

A single beam shot out of the crystal on her hat and destroyed the Dark Soul instantly. Kali then split back into the two.

Jesse: Ow. What was THAT all about?

Kali: Polymers. Some guy gave it to me and I guess I can fuse with you now.

Kali stood up.

Kali: But aren't we supposed to be in a forest?

Alexis: There aren't any forests in New Domino Town.

Blaire: Not anymore, anyway.

Kali: Ah, never mind. Let's just get going again.

They walked for a few miles and exited the forest area.

Zane Truesdale

The leader of the New Domino Town Defense Unit. He wields the Cyber Dragon sword and remains somewhat cold. He was the ORIGINAL prince in the Card Castle, but Yugi saw him unfit and replaced him with Jaden. THAT is what caused the birth of Dark Zane. He seemed to think that he just saw off Jesse. Maybe it's just something due to the fact that this is the Field of Dreams. He first appeared in _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2005.

Alexis Rhodes

Zane's right-hand man…woman. She's good at karate and wields a Ritual Weapon, which is a sword on her arm. Someone told me she was the Soul Mistress of New Domino Town, I can't remember who. She first appeared in _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2005.

Aster Phoenix

One of Zane's better fighters. He believes strongly in destiny and wields the Dogma Blade. He was old friends with some guy called Sartorius back in the Card Castle. He first appeared in the second season of _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2006.

Blaire Flannigan

The youngest member of the NDTDU. She claims to be the Mistress of Stealth, which is well-deserved, seeing her ability to get just about anywhere without being noticed. She claims to have been trained in Ninja Clan, but I doubt that. She did have a crush on Zane once, but that's a different story. THIS form of her first appeared near the close of the second season of _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2006.

_That would be Zane's Cyber Strike and Jesse's Amethyst Attack and Courage Polymer._


	5. Electrum

Chapter 5: Electrum

Kali and co. got out of the city and left behind a forest.

Kali: What was THAT all about?!

Jesse: I dunno, but Cynes and Laura don't seem to be here and it's getting late. How about a rest?

They slept and Jesse was staying sentinel. He was doing this because they don't know if anyone unwanted would sneak up on them. Rouge then walked by. She LOVED the night, because she was a bat.

Rouge: I think I know why you wanted to be sentinel, Jess.

Jesse: Why's that, Rouge?

Rouge: You're waiting for Laura, aren't you?

Jesse didn't answer, but simply shrugged. Rouge laughed a bit.

Jesse: What's so funny?

Rouge: I see what you're thinking about when you see Laura. You LIKE her, don't ya?

Jesse: What about you and that echidna? He told me that you were ALWAYS trying to steal his jewel. Were you doing it just to get another jewel for your collection or is it to make him notice you?

Rouge: Either one of those options work for me. At least I'm not an idiot when it comes to a boyfriend/girlfriend complex. I'll take over.

Jesse flopped back down. Could Rouge be right? Kali was still awake, she heard the whole thing. She felt the same way about Tohokari. At least Jesse and Rouge's lovers were still alive. Sure, Jesse was a bit…unsure about the interest and Rouge's methods were unusual, but still. Kali then fell asleep, a deep and dreamless sleep. When she woke up, she found that she was alone and that someone was watching her. He had a black cloak.

Kali: Legion!

She readied her magic as the figure approached. It was male, judging by the build under the cloak. He pulled off his hood to show a square jaw and blonde hair.

Legionnaire: (Deep and gravelly voice) Kali, I've been given orders to eliminate you!

Kali: Hey, I know you! You gave me the powers of Polymers!

Legionnaire:…

Kali: What?

Legionnaire: My name is Electrum and I will be your demise!

Electrum raised an arm with a golden gauntlet.

Electrum: Now, you'll see why they call me Electrum!

Game Tip:

Kali: This guy's gonna be tough! I have to use Long-range attacks to get him, because he won't let me get close!

Back in the game…

After Kali defeated Electrum, he vanished in yellow fire. Kali fell to a knee.

Kali: Looks like the Legion's tougher than I thought…

Jesse, Rouge, Laura, and Cynes came back.

Jesse: Hey! What'd we miss?

Kali: Believe me. You DON'T wanna know.

Rouge: Maybe you're right.

Cynes: Not too far from the next acre. If you wanna get out, you just go through acre by acre.

Kali: Well, let's try it.

Electrum

A mysterious person who wields two gauntlets that can fire gold and silver lasers. Kali thought he was the one who gave her the power of polymers, but he won't admit it.


	6. Acre 2

Chapter 6: Acre Two

The five then came to the next forest. Predictably, Laura and Cynes had to go AROUND it while Kali, Jesse, and Rouge went THROUGH it. The next thing they knew, they were in a dark town, which appeared to be in the middle of winter.

Jesse: Well, I'll be! Frostbite Falls!

Rouge: Yes; only one problem—I thought that it was OUT of the Darkness last time we were here. What's it doing BACK in this eternal night?

Jesse: Well…you've got me stumped there.

Kali: So…who lives here?

Jesse: Rocky and Bullwinkle, to name a few.

Kali: Are they REALLY as big as heroes as they say?

Jesse: Of course they are!

Rouge: Actually, I've met them. Rocky's alright, but Bullwinkle's a complete idiot.

Bullwinkle: Well, I didn't know anyone cared that much.

Rocky and Bullwinkle walked towards them.

Jesse: Howdy Rocky, Bullwinkle!

Rocky: Hi…uh…have we met?

Jesse: Of course we did!

Rocky: Well…

Bullwinkle: Strange, Rocky's not remembering. Usually it's ME who can't remember. Remember how I learned division and I forgot how to eat?

Rocky: It wasn't the FIRST time, Bullwinkle.

Bullwinkle: I know. (Laughs) THAT'S what makes it funny!

Kali: One moment, guys!

Kali took her two fellows aside for a huddle.

Jesse: How come Rocky and Bullwinkle don't remember Rouge and me? We've met them and we're good friends.

Kali: Maybe this world's memory is based off one that we weren't in.

Rouge: Could be.

Rocky flew over them and Bullwinkle charged through them. They barely dodged the last part.

Jesse: WHOA!

Kali: What's HIS problem?!

Rouge: Take three guesses.

Predator Dark Souls were behind them.

Kali: How predictable.

After carving through some Dark Souls, they caught up with Rocky and Bullwinkle.

Rocky: Whoa! You guys are still alive?!

Rouge: Yeah, no thanks to YOU guys! I thought you guys were supposed to be heroes.

Bullwinkle: We ARE heroes.

Rouge: Then why'd you guys turn tail and run?

Bullwinkle: Well, we're HEROES, not idiots.

Rocky: No, there were just too much, Bullwinkle!

Dudley Do-Right then ran past.

Dudley: Stop, thief!

He then tripped over a root and started rolling down a hill.

Kali: What was THAT all about?

Rocky: I don't really know. But that was Dudley Do-Right…

Jesse: The non-too-bright keeper of justice in Frostbite Falls.

Rocky: How'd YOU know, Jesse?

Jesse: Just a lucky guess. And how'd you know my name if we never met?

Rocky: I don't really know.

Rouge: Well, better see what happened to the dingbat.

Kali: And you're the one to talk, Rouge.

Rouge: About what?

Kali: Dingbat. Get it? DINGbat.

Rouge: No.

Kali: Where's your sense of humor?

They followed Dudley Do-Right dazed next to a huge rock.

Bullwinkle: You okay, officer?

Dudley: Yes, but…

He seemed to bat something away.

Kali: What are you doing?

Dudley: Shooing away these birds that're everywhere.

Rocky: Birds?

Dudley: Hi, Rocky! How are…ROCKY! What're you doing with that five-foot weasel?!

The 'weasel' was Jesse.

Jesse: He hates me.

Dudley: And the rat in the heart clothing!

The 'rat' was Rouge.

Rouge: He's not exactly head-over-heels for ME either, Jess.

Kali: I think that fall did something to his mind. It's gone weird.

Rocky: Looks like it. Alright, Dudley, BEFORE you fell, who were you chasing for what reason?

Dudley: Boris Badenov the elephant for stealing my horse fly.

Kali: Okay…Boris Badenov for stealing his horse. Do you guys know Boris Badenov?

Rocky: Yeah!

Bullwinkle: He's been our archrival for YEARS!

Jesse: THAT'S a yes. Anyhoo, where is he?

Rocky: A little ways from here, but we can get him if we can keep up a good run.

After running for a while they came to Boris Badenov.

Rocky: Boris, we're here to…

Jesse: Beat him senseless?

Bullwinkle: Now, Jesse, we're TELEVISION heroes. We don't talk like that!

Rouge: But this isn't a TV series, moose. It's a FANFICTION.

Kali: He's got you guys beat.

Boris: Like to see you TRY!

Game Tip:

Bullwinkle: Careful with this guy. He's short, but still pretty dangerous.

Rocky: He mainly specializes in long-range attacks, so if you can get close enough, that SHOULD do the trick.

Back in the game

After they beat Badenov, he spun around three times before falling down.

Rocky: THAT'S for Dudley!

Jesse: Sorry, Rocky, but I think we should get going.

Rocky: Okay. See ya, Kali, Jesse, and Rouge!

Kali: Sure!

Rocky

A flying squirrel with a pilot helmet. He's the high-flying partner of Bullwinkle, the non-too-bright moose. He's a hero, but can occasionally be TOO gentle for his own good. He first appeared in _The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle_ 1959.

Bullwinkle

The dim-witted, but strong and gentle moose. He's the partner of Rocky, the high-flying squirrel. He's a hero, but often messes up the plan with over confidence and basic stupidity. He first appeared in _The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle_ 1959.

Boris Badenov

The main wrongdoer of Frostbite Falls and proud of it. Strangely, the last time we saw him, he was in with Lucemon. He first appeared in _The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle_ 1959.

Dudley Do-Right

Part of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. He's not exactly the brightest bulb, being somewhat idiotic and simple-minded. He went a bit bonkers after getting knocked over a cliff by Boris Badenov. He first appeared in _The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle_ 1959.

Predators

The main Dark Souls who inhabit Frostbite Falls. They come in three sizes (small, medium, and large) and are different woodland predators for each one (fox, wolf, and bear). The small and medium are the fastest of the three and the large is the strongest.


	7. Legion of Darkness

Chapter 7: Legion of Darkness

Kali and co. exited Frostbite Falls to see more forest.

Kali: Hmm…looks like this part of the forest's bigger than we thought…

Rouge: Yeah.

Jesse: Nothing to do NOW but keep going.

They walked forward.

Meanwhile, in a dark place, Electrum was standing next to a cloaked figure.

Figure: (Deep, elderly voice) Electrum, you failed to eliminate the traitor Darkness or bring her back.

Electrum: I know, it's weird.

Figure: And the fact that you hardly succeed in any of these missions doesn't make it any better. I'll send my second-in-command after them and see what SHE can do.

??: You called, Tyrannous?

Another cloaked figure arrived. This one was female, judging by the way her cloak clung to her body.

Tyrannous: Why, yes, Shadra, I did. I need YOU to find the traitor, the king's lackey, and the thief and eliminate the other two. Bring Kali back alive, if you can.

Shadra removed her hood to show dark skin, black hair, green eyes, and a shakra on her forehead.

Shadra: You can count on it.

Shadra vanished in orange fire. Electrum turned to Tyrannous.

Electrum: Well, it could've been worse. You could've sent Shackle.


	8. New Metropolis

Chapter 8: New Metropolis

Kali and co. came to another part of the forest.

Kali: What world do we go to THIS time?

Jesse: Just let it surprise us!

Rouge: Five Soul Dews say that it's something that we have to fight through.

The ghost form of Tohokari appeared next to Kali, unknown to the others.

Tohokari: I second that bet.

Kali didn't notice Tohokari appearing and jumped before wheeling around to confront the figment.

Kali: Is THIS going to be a regular thing with you?!

Tohokari: Actually, yes.

Kali threw a rock through him.

Tohokari: It won't work.

Kali sighed as her group moved out. The next thing they knew, they were in the middle of a large city.

Jesse: Looks like we're in New Metropolis, y'all!

Rouge: I didn't join up with Jesse for the southern accent and sayings, y'know.

Several Hyper Villain Dark Souls surrounded them.

Jesse: This should be fun!

After fighting through the Dark Souls, Kali and co. ran to another part of the city.

Jesse: I remember this place. It's the homeworld of the Legion of Superheroes!

Rouge: Well, it looks like there's a hassle.

Kali: She's right, Jess. There's a few explosions going off over there.

There were explosions, alright, but they were more along the lines of green flashes of light.

Kali: Let's check it out!

They found Emerald Empress fighting against the Legion of Superheroes, which composed, at the moment, of only Superman, Lightning Lad, and Saturn Girl.

Kali: Looks like they need help.

Rouge: Thanks, Ms. Point-out-the-obvious.

Emerald Empress turned to them.

Emerald Empress: Well, looks like the Legion's got backup.

Superman: And we could use it!

Game Tip

Saturn Girl: Watch out for Emerald Empress' eye. If you get hit by its laser, you'll be paralyzed for a while, which can be a MAJOR disadvantage.

Halfway through the fight with Emerald Empress, Kali was nearly out of strength.

Kali: I'm gonna need some help.

Rouge flew over.

Rouge: Kali! Anything I can do?

Kali: Actually, yes.

Kali touched Rouge.

Kali: Polymers!

Rouge and Kali both vanished in a flash of light. When it vanished, only Kali was left. She now had platinum blonde hair, a pink jacket, her shirt now had white stripes, her hat was white and had a pink heart right in the center of it, and now had two violet wings coming out of her shoulders.

Kali: (With Rouge's accent) Well, I didn't see THIS coming. But still, like the hair color.

Emerald Empress: So you got a new look, so what?

Kali: So, THIS!

Kali took flight and knocked Emerald Empress out of the air. They then had a fistfight.

Jesse: Whoa! Cat fight!

Kali then reached to her hat and touched the heart. She pulled out an energy heart, laid a kiss on it, and threw it at Empress. It suddenly split into multiple hearts and exploded on contact with Emerald Empress.

Emerald Empress: This isn't over yet!

Emerald Empress vanished in green light.

Kali: Weird.

Kali and Rouge split apart.

Rouge: You're telling me! Warn me next time you're gonna do that!

Superman: Well, looks like the Fatal Five have retreated for now.

Jesse: Hey, no problem, Superman!

Rouge: Unfortunately, NOW we've gotta go!

Lightning Lad: I guess we'll be seeing you.

Kali: Yeah, I think so.

They then exited that part of the forest.

Jesse: #&.

Rouge: When will this lousy forest end?!

Kali: Well, the trees seem to be getting less numerous, so I think after one more go, we should get out nice and easy!

Superman

The main hero of New Metropolis. He was brought there from the past to help combat the Fatal Five and did so. He has super strength, hearing, heat vision, and every other classic power in the book. He first appeared in _The Legion of Superheroes_ 2006.

Saturn Girl

Originally the Soul Mistress of New Metropolis. She's a telepath, which means she can cast illusions and speak through thoughts. She first appeared in _The Legion of Superheroes_ 2006.

Lightning Lad

One of the original founders of the Legion. He has the shortest temper of the group and can generate electricity (hence his name). He first appeared in _The Legion of Superheroes_ 2006.

Emerald Empress

The leader of the Fatal Five, a group of villains. She's been causing the Legion of Superheroes grief for years. Her large, floating eye has the power to nullify the mind of anyone it makes eye contact with. She first appeared in _The Legion of Superheroes_ 2006.

Hyper Villain Dark Souls

The Dark Souls who inhabit New Metropolis. Though they seem a bit weak, they're fast and can fly.


	9. Springfield

Chapter 9: Springfield

Kali and co. continued through the forest to find themselves in a town.

Jesse: Springfield!

Rouge: Strange. The LAST time we were here, our skin turned yellow and we got unusually prominent upper lips.

Jesse: Yeah, but…where IS everyone and why's everything night?

There was a scream and Bart Simpson ran past and hid behind them.

Kali: What's wrong?

Radioactive Dark Souls were pursuing the spiky-haired kid.

Rouge: Saw THAT coming.

After fighting through the radioactive Dark Souls, they found Bart at the Kwik-E-Mart.

Bart: Whoa, man, that was awesome!

Jesse: Yeah, we know!

Kali: Well, what was with that situation back there?

Bart: Those Dark Souls have been appearing a lot lately. And my dad's gone missing!

Rouge: So, to make a clean job of it, you want us to find your dad?

Bart: Sure! Heck, I'll even come along?

Kali: And fighting-wise, what can ya do?

Bart kicked up his skateboard and pretended to whack something with it.

Bart: THAT.

Jesse: Alright, you're in!

They searched the areas multiple times, but to no avail.

Jesse: Alright, Bart, looks like your dad's somewhere else.

Bart: Well, we searched his usual hangouts—the Nuclear power plant where he works and Moe's where he buys beer.

Rouge: What about your own house?

Bart: Point taken, Rouge!

Kali: Let's get going, then!

They went to the Simpson house to find Homer trying to chase down his family with an axe.

Jesse: Alright, a fat, balding guy with an axe trying to chase down and possibly murder his own family. What's wrong with this picture?

Kali: Bart, what's going on?

Bart: Maybe it's because the eternal night's cut off the TV, donuts, and beer supply.

Kali: And he's dependant on all three?

Bart: Pretty much.

Jesse: Then let's deal with it!

Game Tip:

Bart: Watch it! My dad may seem slow and stupid, and he pretty much is, but he's tough. He's got protective fat, that axe is pretty strong, and a belch that stinks enough to make a laughing hyena cry.

After they beat Homer, he fell over and Marge walked over to him.

Marge: Homie, are you alright?

Homer: Any John Denver music?

Marge: No, not really.

Homer: Woo hoo!

Homer got up.

Homer: Sorry for trying to kill you guys, but some robotic guy said if I did, he'd bring back the TV, donuts, and beer.

Kali: No worries, big guy, you just wanted your own personal comforts back. Besides, if I was taken away from everything I enjoy in life, I'd go crazy, too!

Tohokari then appeared.

Tohokari: Like now?

Kali: (Under breath) YOU stay out of this!

Rouge: Now, let's get out of here!

They walked out of the forest.

Bart Simpson

The only son of Homer Simpson. He enjoys skateboarding, pulling pranks, and making prank calls to Moe's Tavern. Even though he acts uncaring and mischievous, he really cares about his family. He first appeared in _The Simpsons_ 1989.

Homer Simpson

The father of the Simpson family. He tried resisting the loss of TV, donuts, and beer when Springfield was plunged into eternal darkness, but quickly went insane. He said some 'robotic dude' would restore his personal comforts if he killed his family. Hmm… He first appeared in _The Simpsons_ 1989.

Radioactive Dark Soul

The Dark Souls native to Springfield. They seem to be no more than balls with legs, but they can easily put out 1800 Curies of radiation.


	10. Shadra

Chapter 10: Shadra

Kali and co. got out of the forest.

Rouge: Finally, we're out of the woods!

They found Cynes and Laura in front of them.

Cynes: Well, I guess THAT forest's larger from the INSIDE than it is on the OUTSIDE.

Jesse walked over to Laura.

Jesse: Uh…hey, Laura.

Laura: Hey, Jesse.

A cloaked figure appeared, apparently female, judging how the robe hung to her body. She removed the hood to reveal dark skin, black hair, brown eyes, and a shakra on her forehead.

Jesse: Well, if it ain't Shadra.

Kali: Shadra?

Rouge: Jesse and I ran into her at New Metropolis…BEFORE this crazy adventure began, anyway.

Shadra: Long time, no see, Jesse and Rouge. Too bad you fought through ME, my partners, and my superior for nothing. I'm taking you and your new partner DOWN!

Kali: I'd like to see you try!

Game Tip:

Jesse: Careful, guys! She can control time AND darkness!

After they beat Shadra, she turned to Kali.

Shadra: Kali! Come back to us!

She then vanished in bronze flames, leaving Jesse and Rouge confused.

Jesse: What was that?

Rouge: Any idea what she was talking about?

Kali: (Nervous) No, not really!

Jesse: Well, might as well rest for the night.

Laura: Good idea, Jess.

They laid down for a rest after a LONG day. When Kali woke up, she decided to take a stroll. She saw the figment Tohokari leaning against a tree.

Kali: Is THIS going to be a regular thing, To?!

Tohokari: Well, Kali, one would get the impression that you weren't happy to see me.

Kali: Well…

Tohokari: Or do you just miss the REAL me?

Kali: Pretty much.

Tohokari walked over and looked over a hill.

Tohokari: Jesse and Rouge don't know, do they?

Kali: Know what?

Tohokari: That you're a Darkness.

Kali: Well…no, not really.

Tohokari: They're your friends, right?

Kali: Yeah, but it they found out what I was…you know how Lights treat us Darknesses. They'll probably leave me, point blank.

Tohokari: You never know that, do ya?

Kali then felt tears going down her face.

Kali: You're right, I miss the ACTUAL you.

Jesse: Kali! Wake up!

She saw herself, lying down in the exact same area where she met the figment Tohokari.

Laura: Time for us to move out!

Kali: Yeah, move out.

She stood up and walked off with Laura, Cynes, Jesse, and Rouge.

Meanwhile, Shadra walked in with Electrum and the eldest member.

Shadra: Sorry, Tyrannous. I failed.

Tyrannous: Very well, we'll send in Shackle next!

The final cloaked figure walked in and removed his hood to reveal a face with black hair that streamed back, several earrings, and a purple tattoo across his face, it missed his eye, though, and it looked like a scar.

Shackle: Yes, sir! I'll take them down no problem!

He vanished in steel-gray fire. Electrum turned to Tyrannous.

Electrum: Most likely, he dies here.

Shadra

Another Darkness who works with Electrum. She, Jesse, and Rouge apparently have a few…issues with each other. She can stop time and control darkness and isn't too shabby at martial arts.


	11. Station Square

Chapter 11: Station Square

They reached another forest that seemed around the size of the one they left.

Cynes: By the way, from here on in, almost ALL of the forests are going to be this size. Don't worry, just one left after the next.

Laura: See you in a while then.

Jesse: Sure, Laura!

Rouge looked smugly at him.

Jesse: (Hurriedly) And Cynes.

Cynes: We're off then!

The two walked around the forest whereas Kali and co. went THROUGH it.

Kali: Which world will we end up THIS time?

They stepped into the forest and found themselves in a city, not like New Domino Town, seeing as the buildings were less dense and there was more plant-life.

Rouge: THIS is my homeworld! Jesse found me and I joined him here!

They then saw Eggman fly away with a captured Amy Rose.

Rouge: Looks like little Miss Rose went and got herself captured again.

Jesse: And by Dr. Eggman, too!

Kali: Well, better give a hand.

After a while they found Knuckles trying to fight off Speed Demon Dark Souls.

Rouge: Knuckles!

Knuckles: Normally, I'd chase you off, Rouge, but now, I'd like a helping hand!

After fighting off the Dark Souls, Knuckles turned to them, folding his arms.

Knuckles: So, Rouge, gonna have another try to get the Master Emerald?

Rouge: Close, but no cigar, Knux.

Knuckles: What did I tell you about that nickname?

Kali: Well, Knuckles, I think we'd better get going.

Knuckles: Hey, where do ya think you're going without ME? I'd like some action and an excuse to beat the tar out of Eggman.

Jesse: So, we've gotta save Amy?

Knuckles: Basically.

Rouge: So, how do we get to Eggman's base?

Knuckles: Not too sure, but Sonic's gotta know.

Kali: Alright, where is he?

Knuckles: I don't really know. Maybe Tails can tell us.

After travelling a bit more, they found Tails.

Tails: Hey, Knuckles!

Knuckles: Hey, Tails.

Jesse: Howdy!

Rouge: We'll just cut to the chase.

Kali: Where's Sonic?

Tails: Last I heard, he was somewhere near the center of the city. Maybe Vector and his friends can help.

Knuckles: What is this? A relay race?

Tails: Well, I'm coming with you guys! I wanna fight for Station Square, too!

Kali: Alright, little guy!

Tails: Alright!

After some more travelling, they found themselves outside a house with Team Chaotix (Vector the crocodile, Espio the chameleon, and Charmy the bee) outside it.

Vector: Do you think we should redecorate?

Jesse: Howdy!

The three turned around to see Kali and co.

Vector: Well, if it isn't our old buddy, Knuckles!

Knuckles: Good to see you guys, too.

Espio: I take it you guys aren't just here for a reunion.

Rouge: Figure that out all by yourself?

Charmy: Pretty much, why?

Kali: Have you seen Sonic at all?

Vector: Of course we have!

Kali: Where'd he go?

They all pointed west.

Chaotix: THAT way!

Kali and co. ran in the direction that Chaotix pointed.

Charmy: THOSE guys look familiar…

Vector: Same here, but I can't put my finger on it.

Espio: Oh well. It'll come to us sooner or later.

After still MORE travelling, they found themselves at the outskirts.

Kali: Isn't this where Vector and the others told us where Sonic was?

Rouge: Doesn't look like he's here.

Jesse: How're we gonna stop Eggman NOW?

??: You say you're gonna take out Eggman?

Sonic fell out of nowhere.

Sonic: How about we go THAT way?!

They then found themselves at Eggman's base after some travelling.

Sonic: Eggman kidnapped Amy and he's holding her hostage in there.

They went in to find Eggman with Amy.

Eggman: So, you finally arrived, Sonic!

Sonic: Eggman, we go through with this over and over again. I tell you to let Amy go, you don't listen and try to destroy me, and I destroy your pitiful robots.

Eggman: Yes, I know that's how it usually goes, but NOW I've got the Dark Souls!

Amy: Sonic!

Sonic: I'm NOT you're boyfriend!

Eggman then got into his flying robot and summoned his army of robots and Speed Demon Dark Souls.

Game Tip:

Sonic: First, we've gotta get through the army, then, while he's getting them back together, he's a sitting duck!

After they beat Eggman, Amy ran over to Sonic.

Sonic: Amy! I'm NOT your boyfriend and THAT'S THAT!

Amy: I know Sonic, but you know the deal—I get captured by Eggman, you save me, I get hyped up in love, and you run away! Now, I've decided to give you a ten-second head start!

Sonic: Thanks!

Sonic ran off and Amy followed after counting to ten.

Kali: I wonder if Tohokari thought I was like that.

Jesse: Who's Tohokari?

Kali: Nothing! Just thinking out loud!

Knuckles: So, guys, what're you up to next?

Kali: Sorry, but we'll be going now.

Tails: What? Why?

Rouge: You see, we've got other stuff to do! See ya later, Knuckles! Expect another attempt to take the Master Emerald!

They then left the area of forest that Station Square was in.

Knuckles the Echidna

The toughest inhabitant of Station Square. He's the guardian of the mystical Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. Rouge has a bit of a crush on him. He first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.

Miles "Tails" Prower

One of the smartest inhabitants of Station Square. He has two tails and can fly. He's Sonic's best friend and often his partner and his airplane pilot when he needs to get somewhere around water. He first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.

Team Chaotix

Vector the klutzy and often greedy crocodile. Espio the ninja chameleon who was trained in the world called The Village of the Hidden Leaves. And Charmy the hyperactive and flower-loving bee. Together, they form Team Chaotix! They often get things messed up and tried clobbering Takuya and co. only to realize that it was a misunderstanding. They first appeared in the second season of _Sonic X_ 2004.

Sonic the Hedgehog

The fastest guy and the main hero of Station Square. He can be short-tempered, a bit strong-headed, and often tends to leap before he looks. Still, he has a good heart and a will to do what's right. He's Tails' idol and Knuckles' partner. During the first Lord of Souls, he, inadvertently, joined Takuya, Tyranno, and Joey after going into their portal while evading Amy. He first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.

Dr. Eggman

Sonic's archrival. He's always inventing new robots to try and put the "speed brake" on the super-fast hedgehog. He's somewhat overly dramatic and half his schemes seem to be half-baked. He first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.

Amy Rose

Sonic's "girlfriend" who keeps chasing him everywhere. She may seem a bit shy at times, but she has a somewhat short temper and has a hammer that can crush half a school bus in one slam. Still, she cares for Cream, Tails, Chris Thorndyke (the boy they live with), and all of their other friends. She first appeared in _Sonic X_ 2003.


	12. Laura and Cynes

Chapter 12: Laura and Cynes

Laura and Cynes were waiting outside the forest. Cynes had his arms folded across his neck and Laura was sitting, waiting for Kali and co.

Cynes: Tell me AGAIN why we're helping them get outta here?

Laura: Cynes, I've told you. This world's only got a few days left of being connected to the rest of the universe. If we can move fast enough, they should be out and safe.

Cynes: What about our friend, Jesse Andersen? Do you want HIM to stay?

Laura: Yes. (Quickly and blushing) I mean no. He's a free spirit, it'd break his heart if he were confined to ONE world.

Cynes grinned as he kicked himself and walked over to Laura.

Cynes: I see what's going on! You LIKE him, don't ya?

Laura: Cynes, you know how many boyfriends I've got. I don't doubt he's any different.

Cynes: Then why'd you say that you wanted him to stay?

Laura replied to this by taking his electric prod and electrocuting Cynes.


	13. Planet of the Beasts

Chapter 13: Planet of the Beasts

Kali and co. ended up in the savanna landscape of Planet of the Beasts.

Jesse: Strange.

Kali: What's strange?

Jesse: Rouge and I were never IN this world.

Rouge: We tried only once and got bounced back to Frostbite Falls.

A Velociraptor then ran towards them and changed into Dinobot.

Jesse: Well…THERE'S somethin' you don't see every day.

Dinobot: Highly evolved humans? I thought we were BEFORE their time.

Kali: (murmuring to herself) I'm not human.

Jesse: Well, howdy. I'm Jesse, that's Kali, and this is Rouge.

Dinobot: I am Dinobot and these two—

He pointed to a cheetah and a rat.

Dinobot: Are Cheetor and Rattrap.

Cheetor: Hey, I thought humans weren't too evolved yet.

Rattrap: Life's full of mysteries. Like how come the Boss Monkey let Chopper Face onto the team.

Dinobot: Hold your tongue, Vermin!

Cheetor: How about we show our TRUE colors? Cheetor MAXIMIZE!

Cheetor shifted into robot mode.

Rattrap: Rattrap MAXIMIZE!

Rattrap also shifted into robot mode.

Kali: Cool!

Rouge: Let me guess—we have to help you guys track down the bad guy, who's aligned himself with the Dark Souls, and thrash him.

A gorilla walked over to them and shifted into Optimus Primal.

Optimus: That's the basic idea, bat lady.

After travelling for a while, they came to the Axalon and saw Rhinox, Tigatron, and Airazor.

Optimus: Rhinox! Tigatron! Airazor!

The three turned around to see them.

Rhinox: I thought humans weren't fully evolved yet.

Jesse: Is this a recurring line?

Rouge: Just keep it straight—Jesse and Kali are fully evolved humans and I'm a highly evolved bat.

Airazor: Don't worry, we will.

Tigatron: Optimus, Megatron is coming with Scorponok and Terrorsaur to attack. We've got them on sonar.

Kali: Megatron?

Optimus: Megatron is the leader of the Predacons, our enemies.

Dinobot: Scorponok is his second-in-command and Terrorsaur is the usual traitor.

Jesse: So, you're gonna need some help to take them out?

Cheetor: Basically.

Kali: Do you guys mean fight?

Rattrap: 'Do you guys mean fight'? NO! We mean, invite them to a tea party. OF COURSE WE MEAN FIGHT! Now, let's get going!

After some more travelling, they found Megatron, Scorponok, and Terrorsaur.

Megatron: So, Primal, you decided to come out at last!

Optimus: There's no need for a confrontation, Megatron! There have been peace between the Maximals and Predacons for centuries!

Megatron: Ah, there might have been peace on YOUR side, Maximals, but not on ours. An enemy that may appear to be peaceful may merely…biding his time.

Kali then fired a blast of magic, which Megatron dodged.

Megatron: Like that girl's maneuver. I like your thinking, yes.

Kali: It's a pity I don't like YOURS!

Game Tip:

Rattrap: These guys aren't effected by magic as easily as Dark Souls! Make sure that you stick with weapons, power moves, and physical attacks!

After they defeated Megatron, Terrorsaur and Scorponok were killed, he fled in his Beast Mode.

Optimus: Thanks to you, the Predacons lost their second-in-command.

Cheetor: Good luck on your journey, guys!

Rattrap: We'll see ya later!

Dinobot: Stay honorable.

Jesse: Sure thing, guys!

They then exited Planet of the Beasts.

Optimus Primal

The leader of the Maximals. He can shift between the forms of a silverback gorilla and a robot. His main weapons are blasters, a mace, and a pair of swords. He and Megatron, the leader of the Predacons, have a deep loathing for each other, no doubt because of their ancestry. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Cheetor

One of the younger members of the Maximals. He can shift between the forms of a cheetah and a robot. His main weapon is a blaster. In the first Lord of Souls, he was affected by a Quantum Surge and became a Transmetal, shortly joining Takuya and co. after they got beamed into Cyber Space. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Rattrap

The Maximal's smartest member, right behind Rhinox. He can shift between the forms of a large rat and a robot. His main weapon is a blaster. He's something of a pessimist and often makes remarks like 'we're all gonna die'. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Dinobot

Originally a Predacon, but he defected. He can change between the forms of a Velociraptor and a robot. His main weapons are a sword, a rotary blade, and optic lasers. Though he's on the good guys side, he still shows some Predacon features, like a short temper, a thirst for battle, and a small amount of patience with his fellows (especially Rattrap). He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Rhinox

The smartest Maximal, closely followed by Rattrap. He can shift between the forms of a rhino and a robot. His main weapons are a pair of saw guns. He may seem slow at times, but he's actually as smart as they come. He first appeared on _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Tigatron

One of the Maximals' recruits. Originally a Protoform that crashed into Planet of the Beasts, he gained a beast mode, a white tiger, before the Predacons could reprogram him. His main weapon is a plasma blaster. He's also the team's spiritual guy. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Airazor

Tigatron's love interest. She was originally a Protoform that crashed into earth and nearly died, but survived with help from Rhinox. She scanned a falcon and became one of thew few female Maximals. Her main weapon is a talon-esque blaster. She first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Megatron

The evil leader of the Predacons. He can alternate between a T-Rex and a robot. His main weapons are a blaster that comes from his T-Rex's mouth and a claw thing that's actually his tail. He and Optimus Primal have a few issues with each other, no doubt because of their ancestry. He also tends to answer his own sentences. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Scorponok

Megatron's second-in-command who is a constant suck-up and ready to take command whenever he needs to. He can alternate between a scorpion and a robot. His main weapon is a pair of rocket launchers hidden in his claws. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.

Terrorsaur

One of the Predacons under Megatron's command. Possibly a descendant of Starscream, he seems to have gained a rather large sense of treachery. He tries to take over as the Predacon leader on a regular basis. He can shift between the forms of a Pteranodon and a robot. His main weapons are arm-blades, a blaster, and a pair of cannons mounted on his shoulders. He first appeared in _Beast Wars_ 1995.


	14. Cyber Space

Chapter 14: Cyber Space

Kali and co. ended up in the area around Hacker's base.

Jesse: Alright, now I'm SURE that these aren't my memories.

Kali: Why?

Rouge: Because neither of us have been here.

Several Spider-Bot Dark Souls surrounded them.

Kali: Man!

After fighting and travelling, they found Digit, Buzz, and Delete inside a cell.

Rouge: There's something you don't see every day—a mechanical chicken and two tin-men.

Digit: It's usually Cyber Turkey, but I can live with it.

Jesse: So, why're you guys in the slammer?

Buzz: Well, you see, our boss, THE Hacker, got some Dark Souls, threw Digit in the slammer, fired us, and threw US in, too.

Rouge: That was…to the point.

Delete: Could you get us outta here?

Rouge: No problem! Jesse?

Jesse: Sure thing! Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!

Amber Mammoth appeared and smashed through the cell before vanishing.

Digit: Whoa! THAT was cool!

Jesse: So, are we going to take out this Hacker guy?

Digit: He prefers 'The' Hacker, but that's beside the point. Anyway, yes! Defeating Hacker's the only way to restore peace to Cyber Space!

Rouge: Jeez, it's always restoring peace this or saving the universe that. I miss the good ol' days when I could just try and steal Knuckles' Master Emerald.

Kali: FYI, Rouge, this isn't exactly MY dream vacation, either.

After some travelling, they found their path blocked.

Jesse: What's with this?

Buzz: Our boss set up defense mechanisms all over this place! If we get blacked out, just try and use the password!

Rouge: Alright, just tell us the password.

Buzz: …

Delete: …

Digit: …

Rouge: Don't tell me you guys FORGOT!

Digit: Hey, I stopped working for the Hacker a while ago and these two are complete idiots.

Rouge: Let ME handle this. If you're a jewel thief, you've also gotta be a hacker.

After Rouge got through that door, they did some more travelling until they came to the main control room.

Kali: Is this where this Hacker guy's holding Motherboard?

Digit: Yeah, it is!

Jesse: Just let ME handle this.

Jesse did some typing, but it was soon interrupted when Hacker entered the scene.

Kali: I take it you're Hacker?

Hacker: That's THE Hacker, to you!

Kali: Whatever.

Game Tip:

Digit: Hacker may be a big shot, but he's got a MAJOR weakness! Every now and again, he has to recharge, and then he's vulnerable!

After they defeated Hacker, Jesse continued working on the computer.

Jesse: Almost there…

There was a bunch of flashes and a female voice rang out.

Motherboard: Thank you, cyber mates.

Kali: No problem!

Rouge: Now, away we go!

They then left Cyber Space.

Digit

A 'cyber turkey' who is in charge of Mother Board while her main helper, Dr. Marbles, is away. He's always prepared, seeing as he has a compartment in his chest that has just about everything. He first appeared in _Cyber Chase_ 2003.

Buzz and Delete

A dingbat and a ding-dong. They were originally Hacker's lackeys, but when he gained the Dark Souls, he FIRED them and threw them into a cell. They soon revolted. They first appeared in _Cyber Chase_ 2003.

Hacker

The main villain in Cyberspace. He trapped Motherboard, the ACTUAL leader of Cyberspace, in a computer file. He tried taking out Kali and co. to keep them from releasing her. He first appeared in _Cyber Chase_ 2003.


	15. Elwood City

Chapter 15: Elwood City

Kali and co. walked into the ruined town.

Rouge: Who's memories could THESE belong to?

Kali: I have an idea or two, but I'd rather not talk about it.

Rouge: Who…

Jesse: Everyone's entitled to their secrets, Rouge.

Kali: I'll…tell you when we get out of this wood.

Rouge: Alright, let's get going.

After some travelling, they saw Arthur being dragged away by several Tri-body Dark Souls.

Kali: Arthur?!

Rouge: You know him?

Kali: Not really.

Jesse: Well, if he's an acquaintance of yours, we'll nab him! Let's get goin', y'all!

After some travelling, they found Arthur cornered by the Dark Souls.

Jesse: We'll help!

The fought off the Dark Souls and Arthur was on his knees.

Arthur: Thanks, guys!

Rouge: What happened here?

Arthur: Well, it was an ordinary day and…BOOM! These Tri-body Dark Souls appear and take my friends' souls! I'm the last one left!

Jesse: Sounds like you've had a rough day.

Arthur: If you only knew. Anyway, if we can take down the three guys in charge, we can bring them back!

Kali: Alright, Arthur, who are they?

Arthur: A midget called Boris Badenov, a crime lady called Emerald Empress, and a robot called Megatron.

Rouge: I thought we took those guys out in those PREVIOUS chapters.

Jesse: Rouge has a point.

Kali: But, who are WE to question the will of the almighty?

Rouge: Are you talking about the writer?

Kali: Exactly!

Arthur: So, will you guys help me?

Kali: We're helping!

Arthur: Thanks!

After some travelling they found Boris, Empress, and Megatron.

Rouge: Hello, small guy, crime empress, and bucket of bolts!

The three turned around to see them.

Emerald Empress: What're you three doin' here?

Megatron: This is none of your concern, no.

Boris: Why do you keep talking to yourself?

Megatron: It's always nice to have someone as smart as yourself to talk to.

Jesse: Alright, now we'll just cut to the chase.

Arthur: Put my friends back the way they were NOW!

Emerald Empress: (Clicking her tongue) NOT very friendly.

Rouge: Then, as usual, this has to end in a slugfest.

Game Tip:

Jesse: NOW, we've gotta deal with these guys' styles, which were hard enough as it was, at once. Just take them out one at a time if you can.

After they defeated the three, Arthur turned to them.

Arthur: Did they leave anything that could put my friends back right?

Jesse held out a Soul Siphon.

Jesse: Looks like it, little partner!

Arthur: Thanks, guys!

Kali: No, Arthur, thank YOU.

Arthur: What's that about?

Kali: Never mind.

They then left Elwood City and the forest.

Tri-body Dark Soul

The Dark Souls who inhabit Elwood City. The wield power over water, wind, and earth and die hard.

Arthur Read

An eight-year-old aardvark who was an inhabitant of Elwood City. He joined Takuya and co. after his friends had their souls removed and his world was, apparently, doomed to destruction. He wields a gadget on his hand that can throw energy balls. He first appeared in _Arthur_ 1995.


	16. Shackle

Chapter 16: Shackle

Kali and co. got out of the forest to find Laura and Cynes chained up.

Jesse: Laura!

Kali: What happened?

A cloaked figure appeared and took off his hood to reveal black hair, several piercings, and a tattoo that looked like a scar over his face.

Legionnaire: I happened! My name is Shackle and you can guess my main weapon!

He pulled out a chain and started swinging it around his head.

Game Tip:

Rouge: This guy may LOOK like a wimp, but he's hardly that. His chain gives him a long range attack and he has enhanced strength and speed, so look out.

After they beat Shackle, he ran away after saying something.

Shackle: Kali, your time is UP. Toodles!

Jesse walked over to Laura and Cynes and sliced their chains in half.

Laura: Thanks, Jesse.

Jesse: No problem.

Cynes: Well, guess what WE'VE found?

Cynes held out a rather large diamond and Rouge's eyes started sparkling.

Rouge: THAT is a nice jewel!

Jesse turned to Laura, Cynes, and Kali while she was salivating over the jewel…metaphorically speaking.

Jesse: When it comes to jewels, she's a bit of a kleptomaniac.

Cynes: Looks like someone needs some rehab.

Laura: Well, Rouge, it's more than an accessory. It's going to be the power source of a weapon we're designing…something that can protect this world from invaders.

Cynes: Laura, don't scare them.

Cynes' hand suddenly opened and closed over and empty palm. He had an exasperated look as he held out a hand to Rouge. She sighed before handing it over to him.

Cynes: Looks like kleptomania's an understatement.

Kali: Let's just get moving.

That night, Kali was awake.

Kali: My time's up? Has Tyrannous found out already?

Tohokari suddenly appeared.

Tohokari: Looks like it.

Kali: YOU, leave!

Tohokari: Alright, just a word to the wise. FRIENDS DON'T HIDE STUFF FROM EACH OTHER!

Tohokari then vanished. Kali stood up and walked away.

Shackle ran through the forest and suddenly realized something.

Shackle: I could've just teleported back to base!

He slapped himself and continued running.

Shackle

Another member of the Legion of Darkness. He has a rather punk appearance and wields a chain and enhanced speed and strength. He gave Kali a reason to be worried.


	17. New Domino Town

Chapter 17: Old Domino Town

Kali and co. walked into the forest whereas Laura and Cynes went AROUND it.

The next thing they knew, the were in what looked like a less urban New Domino Town.

Jesse: DOMINO TOWN?!

Rouge: You know this place?

Jesse: Ya know it! This is what New Domino Town looked like around seven years ago!

Kali: So we went back in time?

Jesse: Looks like it.

Jesse thought for a while before looking freaked out.

Jesse: WE'RE IN TROUBLE!

Kali: Why's that?

Jesse: What if we mess something up?! What if we change the future?!

Rouge looked mischievous at this.

Rouge: What's so wrong with changing the future?

Kali: Rouge, our experiences make us who we are! If you change something, you could end up a different person!

Rouge: It'd be easier to get rid of my jewel problem than rehab with that dog/lizard/Cynes guy.

Jesse: Still, you are NOT allowed to do this, Rouge! If I have to summon a Crystal Beast to keep you occupied until we're done here, I WILL do it!

Rouge: Alright! I can take a hint, Mr. Andersen!

After travelling for a while, they saw Yugi Muto hanging around the Kame Game store.

Jesse: Aw, ain't that cute? A younger version of King Yugi.

Kali: King Yugi?!

Jesse: Yeah. He went missin' a while ago, so Joey Wheeler, a knight, and Tyranno Hassleberry, my captain, went lookin' for him and didn't come back. I was sent lookin' for them, but Dark Magician stopped me before my journey was very long. He then sent me to Station Square, where I met Rouge.

Yugi: I'm over HERE! I can hear everything you say!

Jesse: Alright, we're gone!

They quickly exited the scene. After some travelling, they came to the Kaiba Corp. tower.

Jesse: Hmm…weird.

Kali: What's weird?

Jesse: Well, since the Dark Souls arrived in New Domino Town, this tower was destroyed. Guess THIS kinda confirms that we're in the past.

Something suddenly crossed his mind.

Jesse: Dark Zane!

Kali: Who?

Rouge: Dark Zane?

Jesse: Yeah! He's HERE!

Kali: Who's Dark Zane?

Jesse: Zane Truesdale's dark side. Rouge and I met him when we entered the Void. He gave us a couple hassles. I still have the scars.

Jesse pulled up his sleeve to show a long, white scar. It appeared to be nearly healed, but was apparently deep.

Kali: Ouch.

Jesse: Yeah, ouch.

Rouge: And I was hoping we wouldn't have to deal with him again. Ah well, I guess you can't have EVERYTHING you want.

After some travelling, they found Yugi, Tea, and Kaiba who were conversing.

Kaiba: I don't see why you two dragged ME into this.

Tea: I'm not too sure why Yugi dragged you into this either.

Yugi: Because that Zane guy got my grandpa and your ability to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon could prove useful.

Jesse: Howdy!

Kali and co. walked over to them.

Kali: I'm Kali and these are Jesse and Rouge.

Yugi: So…did you guys hear the whole thing?

Rouge: Naturally.

Tea: You guys wanna help?

Kali: Sure.

They traveled for a while before coming to the Kame Game Store.

Yugi: Zane! Come out!

Rouge: As if he's gonna come out if you bellow at the top of your lungs.

Zane fell out of nowhere with Yugi's grandpa, out like a light, over his shoulder.

Dark Zane: It's about time you guys showed up! I was bored.

Tea: We would've gotten here earlier, but Kaiba wouldn't come easily.

Rouge: I can believe it.

Game Tip:

Yugi: He can summon the Cyberdark monsters to help him and his fighting skills are high. You're in for a tough match.

After they beat Dark Zane, Yugi turned to Kali and co.

Yugi: Thanks, guys!

Jesse: You're welcome.

Rouge: Sorry to ruin the moment, but WE'VE gotta go.

Kali: We'll be seeing you!

They then left the world as Yugi turned to Kaiba and Tea.

Yugi: Y'know, I think we'll see them again.

Tea: Same here, Yugi.

Kaiba: Keep dreaming.

Yugi Muto

The soon-to-be king of the Card Castle, but at the moment, he's the town's gaming freak. He teamed up with Tea and Kaiba to take down Dark Zane, who was SERIOUSLY messing around in the past, trying to take down the Card Castle. He may seem meek at times, but he has a tendency to become brave at times. He first appeared in _Yu-Gi-Oh_ 2003.

Tea Gardner

The soon-to-be queen of the Card Castle, but at the moment, she's one of Yugi Muto's friends. She teamed up with Yugi and Kaiba to take down Dark Zane. She can go from being calm to hot tempered in moments, so be careful. She first appeared in _Yu-Gi-Oh_ 2003.

Seto Kaiba

One of Domino Town's biggest businessmen who mainly produces Dueling equipment. After the Dark Soul invasion, his tower was destroyed, but in The Lord of Souls II, it was rebuilt as the NDTDU headquarters. He, reluctantly, teamed up with Yugi and Tea to take out Dark Zane. He's sarcastic, hot-tempered, and a never-smile guy. He first appeared in _Yu-Gi-Oh_ 2003.

Dark Zane

When Zane Truesdale was replaced as prince by Jaden Yuki, he got SERIOUSLY angry. When he saw this, he became afraid and went to Dartz for help. Dartz banished his anger to the Void, where it became sentient and turned into Dark Zane. Neither Dark Soul, nor Darkness, he serves Lucemon without question and represents the Society of Shadow's intelligence. He first appeared in the second season of _Yu-Gi-Oh GX_ 2006.


	18. Vanquished

Chapter 18: Vanquished

Kali and co. left the forest and found Shackle on the other end of it.

Shackle: Man! Can't you guys take a hint?!

Rouge: Not really.

Jesse: Now time to take you out, Shackle!

After they defeated Shackle, a part of his body started oozing black liquid.

Shackle: WHAT?! I can't die yet! There's stuff I wanna do! Things I wanna see?!

Rouge: Here's something you can see—a light at the end of the tunnel.

Shackle burst into black goo after saying…

Shackle: Oh, REAL original!

Jesse turned to the rest.

Jesse: That's gross.

Rouge: You've got a point there, Jess.

Kali: It looks like Laura and Cynes have gone ahead.

Jesse: How can you tell?

Kali: Oh, just the footprints and someone left a note saying that they've gone ahead.

Jesse: Can't argue with THAT logic.

Rouge: In THAT case, let's move out.

They then continued on their way. Meanwhile, with the three members of the Legion, Electrum, Shadra, and Tyrannous were consorting each other.

Electrum: So, Shackle's gone down.

Shadra: Ah, he had it coming to him.

Tyrannous: If we're going to trap Kali and her friends here, we need to stall a bit more time. Electrum, go after her!

Electrum: As you order, Tyrannous.

Electrum vanished in a burst of yellow flames. Shadra grinned as she turned to Tyrannous.

Shadra: You're sending him into a suicide mission, y'know?

Tyrannous: Precisely.


	19. Digital World

Chapter 19: Digital World

Kali and co. walked through the forest and ended up in a forest/plains landscape.

Kali: What is this world?

Jesse: Don't ask me.

Rouge: Jesse and I have never been here.

Jesse: Alright, now I'm SURE that these aren't my memories.

Kali: Let's just get through here.

They did some travelling and saw a Digi-Egg.

Jesse: What kinda world is this?

Kali: A strange one, I can tell you.

Rouge: Maybe Kali was here, but just forgot.

Kali: I seriously doubt that.

Jesse: Why's that?

Kali: Because…until the Void, I stayed in one world and it wasn't this one.

Tohokari suddenly appeared.

Tohokari: You're lying.

Kali: Can it, Tohokari!

Rouge: Who's Tohokari?

Kali: Never mind.

After some more travelling, they came to another point where Jesse stopped.

Rouge: What now?

Jesse: Nothin'. Just thinking.

Rouge: About Laura?

Jesse: Never mind. Let's just keep going.

They then exited this world.


	20. SemiVoid

Chapter 20: Semi-Void

Kali and co. then entered a world with golden skies that seemed to be stuck in either dusk or dawn and red soil.

Rouge: THIS is getting weirder by the moment.

Jesse: I think this could be the Semi-Void.

Kali: The what?

Jesse: Semi-Void. It's a world for those who've had their worlds destroyed.

Kali: Oh yeah! It's the closest place to the Void! In that case, I've gotta check something out!

Kali took off like a bullet.

Jesse: Where's SHE goin' in such a hurry?

Rouge simply shrugged.

After some travelling, Kali came to a phone book. Tohokari suddenly appeared.

Tohokari: The Semi-Void, huh?

Kali: Looks like it.

Tohokari: I remember when I was still working for the Legion. This place was like a second home to me.

Kali: Am I going insane?

Tohokari: You could be going insane, I could be subconsciously calling to you, or I could just be someone for you to talk to. Most likely, option three.

Kali didn't answer this as she flipped through the phone book. She reached a certain page and her eyes moved from side-to-side. Her eyes then turned to the size of dinner plates as she saw the word 'Tohokari' in the (current) phonebook.

Kali: YOU'RE ALIVE?!

Tohokari: I'M ALIVE?!

Kali: You're YOU! Why didn't you know?!

Tohokari: I'm a figment of your imagination. YOU didn't know, how could I?

Kali: Just like that time when we first entered the Field of Dreams?

Electrum then appeared in a burst of yellow flames.

Kali: Hello, Electrum.

Electrum: Now, I've been given these nasty orders to disintegrate you if you don't come with me.

Jesse and Rouge ran over.

Jesse: Kali ain't goin' nowhere!

Rouge: If you're gonna take HER, you'll have to get through US, first.

Kali: He could kill you two! I've fought him before!

Jesse: Doesn't matter! He's evil! And like any other evil, he's gotta go!

After they defeated Electrum, he simply took out an orb and tossed it to Kali.

Electrum: It'll help you with your Polymers. It uses the one closest to your heart and summons him to the physical world.

Jesse: What're you talkin' 'bout?

Kali: So, you WERE the one who gave me the Polymers deal?

Electrum: Don't tell the others.

Electrum then vanished in a burst of yellow flames.

Jesse: What was THAT all about?

Kali: You see, before this journey started, Electrum gave me the power to combine myself with you.

Jesse: Well, why'd he do that?

Kali: I dunno.

Tohokari then appeared.

Tohokari: If you don't tell them what you are, I won't stop harassing you.

Kali: (Something inaudible)

Jesse: What?

Rouge: Something, darkness.

Jesse: How'd you find out?

Rouge: I'm a bat, remember? My hearing is top-notch compared to your ears.

Kali: I'm…

Jesse: You're what?

Kali: I'm a…

Rouge: Go on.

Kali: Darkness.

Jesse and Rouge looked around, as if trying to see something.

Jesse: What darkness?

Kali: The only Darkness here, is me. (Screaming) I'M A DARKNESS!

Kali then ran off, leaving the other two in the dust.

Jesse: Kali's a Darkness?

Rouge: And all along I thought she was all right.


	21. The Void

Chapter 21: The Void

Kali ran out of the part of the forest that Jesse and Rouge were in. Tohokari then appeared.

Tohokari: A true warrior NEVER leaves his friends behind. I would be ashamed of you. You know, the REAL me?

Kali: Would you PLEASE stop talking in metaphors?!

Electrum then appeared again.

Kali: Not YOU again.

Electrum: I'm just here on a light business. Like why the Legion's stalling you.

Kali: Stalling us?

Electrum: Yeah, stalling you. They want to allow you to stay here…permanently.

Kali: Why?

Tohokari suddenly appeared.

Tohokari: Because Tyrannous knows that you're different. And if he sees something out of the ordinary, he…well.

Tohokari drew his "finger" across his "throat".

Kali: So, he basically wants to…uh…do away with me.

Electrum: Yeah. And, to make sure that you don't get out again, he's gonna trap you in this world.

Kali: So, all along, this has been a trap.

Electrum: Since you took your first step in this world.

Kali: One thing left to do…

Kali then summoned a large amount of magic in both hands.

Kali: Get out as soon as possible!

Electrum: Good luck.

Kali ran into the next part of the forest. The next thing she knew, the skies were dark and the ground wasn't visible.

Kali: Home…

Tohokari then appeared with a physical form.

Tohokari: Wow! That was tingly!

Kali: And you're solid!

Tohokari then glanced around at his body.

Tohokari: I guess THIS is what Electrum meant back in the Semi-Void.

Kali: At least it's better than being alone!

They traveled through the Void until they came to Ebony Square.

Kali: This is the place where I stole Takuya's soul…

Tohokari: Never mind that. You didn't do that of your own free will. Lucemon THREATENED me to get you to do that.

Kali: …

They traveled some more before Kali stopped immediately, causing Tohokari to bump into her.

Tohokari: OW! What was THAT all about?!

Kali: No…

Why Kali said this became apparent. Seeing as a memory version of Takuya was there. He saw Koji and Zoë running towards him. Strangely, they just went THROUGH her and Tohokari.

Tohokari: Alright…that was unusual.

Takuya turned to see Koji and Zoë, but was blasted in the back by Kali, who had a Soul Siphon.

Tohokari: I know about that, Kali. I was there.

Tohokari was speaking, but another one was watching the tops of the roof with a stone-cold expression.

Tohokari: Why did I act like that?

Kali: You pretended NOT to care, because you cared TOO much for a double-agent.

Tohokari: Kali, what's done is done. You can't change what happened. Besides, you led Koji and Yugi to Takuya's soul to get him back.

Kali: Good point.

They traveled some more until they came to a statue made of ebony.

Kali: Uh-oh!

Tohokari: What?

Kali: Shendu!

The statue shook about and Shendu, the dragon, burst from it.

Tohokari: WE'RE IN TROUBLE!

Game Tip:

Tohokari: Shendu can only be attacked in twelve different areas, but they can only be attacked in a certain area and at a certain time.

They took out two of Shendu's areas, but the others were just too hard to reach.

Tohokari: Any ideas, Kali?

Kali: ONE!

Kali placed her hand on Tohokari's arm.

Kali: Polymers!

There was a flash of light and, after it vanished, Kali had raven black hair, a dragon pattern on her hat, a steel-gray jacket, blue stripes on her shirt, and a sword appeared in her hand.

Kali: At least there's no accent change. Better get this done!

She flew into the air (like a character from the Dragonball series) and struck the remaining two areas with the sword. When Shendu vanished, Kali and Tohokari split.

Tohokari: Warn me next time you do that!

Kali: Sorry!

Tohokari: Well, if what Electrum said was true, we'd better hurry!

Kali: Excellent point, Tohokari!

Kali and Tohokari then exited this world.

Shendu

The dragon demon who destroyed his own world and now represents the Society of Shadow's brute force. He's EXTREMELY powerful and Takuya and co. couldn't beat him when they first encountered him. He first appeared in _Jackie Chan Adventures_ 2002.

_Tohokari's Honor Polymer._


	22. Digital Frontier

Chapter 22: Digital Frontier

Kali walked out of the forest to see that Tohokari was back in his ghost form.

Tohokari: I guess that thing Electrum gave you only works while we're in the Void.

Kali: I guess so.

Tohokari: So, should we wait for Jesse and Rouge?

Kali: No.

Tohokari: But, won't THEY get trapped here?

Kali: I'm positive that they can get out by themselves.

Tohokari: It's NOT right!

Kali: I'm just going on.

She continued to the last forest.

The next thing she knew, she was on the coast.

Kali: This place is…beautiful. And, somewhat familiar.

She then looked startled.

Kali: THIS is the place where SHE grew up!

Meanwhile, with the Legionnaires, Tyrannous removed his hood to reveal pale skin, jet black hair, and a slender, but strong build, like a track runner.

Tyrannous: All the pieces are in place—Kali, myself, Mr. Andersen, the bat, and those locals. THIS will be an event to remember!

After some travelling, Kali stopped at the shore and sat down.

Kali: Now I know whose memories we've been going through.

She had a quick flashback of all worlds she, Jesse, and Rouge have been to—New Domino Town, Frostbite Falls, New Domino Town, Springfield, Station Square, Planet of the Beasts, Cyber Space, Old Domino Town, the Void, and now, this place, his homeworld, Digital Frontier.

Kali: Takuya…I'm sorry.

A tear fell from her cheek and landed in the ocean. A small patch turned black and the rough shape of herself appeared.

Kali Shadow: Then prove it!

Kali: Bring it!

Game Tip:

Kali: She copies my movements, so attack fast!

After Kali beat her shadow, it looked up and, even though it didn't have a face, she could tell that it was smiling.

Kali Shadow: You've passed the test. You're strong enough to defeat Tyrannous!

Kali's shadow then vanished.

Kali: Time to fight!

She left Digital Frontier with a new walk, which was more of a march, with her head held high.

Kali Shadow

For unknown reasons, this reflection of Kali appeared to test her. When defeated, Kali proved herself able to defeat Tyrannous.


	23. Dreams

Chapter 23: Dream

Kali left the forest to see a large field, which stretched across the world.

Kali: THIS is probably the field part of the Field of Dreams!

Shadra then appeared and folded her arms across her chest.

Shadra: You know it, you little traitor. Too bad you had to come ALL THIS way for nothing! I'm taking you in!

Kali: You're not sealing ME in here for a thousand years!

Shadra: Too bad.

Shadra seemed to run at Kali, but she vanished. The younger Darkness looked around in confusion.

Shadra: Psst! Up here!

Shadra fell on Kali from above and slammed her fist into her face, knocking her out.

The next thing Kali knew, she was on a surgery table.

Kali: (thinking) What happened? Where am I?

One of the surgeons walked over to the doctor.

Surgeon: It worked. All darkness is removed from her system.

Kali: (thinking) All darkness is removed from me? I'm a Light?!

She smiled and started laughing.

Meanwhile, Jesse and Rouge just exited the last forest.

Jesse: You sure you saw Shadra take Kali away?

Rouge: Saw it with my own eyes. She knocked Kali out and dragged her away.

Jesse: Which way?

Rouge: I'll do better than THAT!

Rouge picked up Jesse under the arm and took off into the distance.

Back with Kali, she was walking through a field, happy as ever.

Kali: This is WONDERFUL! I always wondered what being a Light would be like! I've gotta find Jesse and Rouge!

Kali then ran off into the distance.

Rouge then dropped Jesse outside a cell.

Rouge: THIS is where Shadra took Kali.

Jesse looked through a window and saw Kali sitting in a cell with a glazed expression on her face.

Jesse: Kali looks like h…heck.

Rouge: Nearly said a bad word, I see, Jess.

Jesse: We've gotta get in there! Rouge, you're the thievin' type, could you get in there?

Rouge: Not really.

Jesse: Why?

Rouge simply pointed behind her and Jesse's eyes seemed to bulge.

Meanwhile, inside the base, Shadra was talking to Tyrannous.

Shadra: So, her heart's greatest desire is to become a Light? No wonder you wanna get rid of her, you hate Lights.

Tyrannous: I don't hate Lights, I LOATHE them. And if I loathe something, I destroy it.

Tyrannous then turned to leave.

Tyrannous: I'll return tomorrow with the expectations that the pod will be complete. (Growling) Pray you don't disappoint me.

When Tyrannous left, Shadra started working on the computer and started mumbling to herself.

Shadra: Picky, picky, picky. (Bad impression of Tyrannous) Pray you don't disappoint me. (Normal tone) Ah well, might as well let the little traitor out of her little dreamland.

She pressed a key and Kali woke up.

Kali: Wha-what happened?!

Shadra: You've GOT to learn that dreams are DIFFERENT from life.

Kali looked up to Shadra with a confused look on her face.

Shadra: It's impossible to change a Darkness into a Light. Sorry to burst your bubble.

Shadra then left. Just when she exited there was a sort of flump. She wheeled around to see Rouge, who had her Chaos Boomerang out.

Rouge: Surprise.

She then brought her boomerang's blade towards Shadra's throat.

Meanwhile, Kali was sitting with her arms around her legs. Tohokari then appeared.

Kali: (rolling her eyes) Not again.

Tohokari: So, we've given up. We're locked inside a cell. Awaiting a (sarcastically) fast-paced life inside this word.

Kali: No, I'm the one who gave up. You, on the other hand, are free.

Tohokari: Only as free as you want, as you are.

Kali then stood up.

Kali: I'm TIRED of pretending! I pretended to be a Darkness for Lucemon and the Legion, I pretended to be a LIGHT for Jesse and Rouge, and I pretend that you're HERE. WHY DO I HAVE TO PRETEND?!

Tohokari: You never did. You just chose to.

The Darkness and the figment looked ready to kiss, but the Tohokari figment then vanished…never to return. There was then a blast that seemed to shake the earth. Kali then heard Laura and Cynes' voices coming from outside the cell.

Laura: You were five meters off!

Cynes: Alright, I'll get it right, Ms. Picky.

There was another blast and the wall blew open. Outside were Cynes and Laura, only they were on top of a mechanical T-Rex, which changed back to organic.

Laura: Yes, we did it! We called him Z-Rex for Zetarrian's Tyrannosaurus Rex!

Rouge then opened the door. She walked out, covered in Darkness slime.

Rouge: Shadra didn't die clean.

Kali: Oh that'll come out…sooner or later.

Rouge used the key card that she took from Shadra and unlocked the door to Kali's cell. The three then ran in and Kali embraced them all.

Kali: I love you three!

Cynes: I've always wanted to hear someone say that to me!

Kali: Where's Jesse?

Rouge: He's going after Tyrannous.

Kali then ran off into the distance.

Cynes: Where are you going?!

Kali: To find Jesse! He'll fail without me!

Laura: How do you know?

Kali: BECAUSE I'M A DARKNESS!

Z-Rex

A shortened form of Zetarrian's Tyrannosaurus Rex. This is her ultimate genetics experiment: a creature that can actually shift between organic and inorganic matter. When in organic mode, it has the primal fury of the T-Rex, but in inorganic mode, it has lasers, missiles, and a flight mode.


	24. Tyrannous

Chapter 24: Tyrannous

Jesse readied his sword and went into a dark part of the field. He knew that he couldn't defeat Tyrannous, but he couldn't fight fate.

_Enter flashback…_

Jesse was standing near Isaac Mendez, who handed him a comic book.

Isaac: Something tells me that you'll be needing this.

Jesse took it and read that he was fighting someone (Tyrannous) sword-to-sword, but Tyrannous seemed to have the upper hand.

_End flashback…_

Jesse sat down and waited. Tyrannous then walked into the room and Jesse grinned.

Jesse: You're a bit late, Tyrannous.

Tyrannous: And by what, Mr. Andersen, are you saying that?

Jesse: One of Isaac Mendez's last comic books said that you should've been here a minute ago.

Jesse readied his sword and Tyrannous sprung on him with a jagged one and they started exchanging blows. THIS is where you hum Duel of Fates. Each one managed to counter each other's movements and there was a lot of jumping and kicking until Tyrannous kicked Jesse in the leg and the guard fell to the ground and had barely enough time to get his sword ready to block a blow. Tyrannous held his sword in place as he picked up the comic book Jesse dropped. Somehow, he held the sword in place without making skin contact.

Tyrannous: A comic book that foretells the future, how…interesting.

He read it and snickered at it. He then showed Kali blasting him into a pod.

Tyrannous: THIS is how Mr. Mendez thought I'd die? Be killed by some traitor of a Darkness?

Jesse: You can't fight the future, Tyrannous! She'll stop you!

Tyrannous: Amusing theory. What's more amusing is that you seem to believe it. I, on the other hand, take these things SERIOUSLY, and no, I DON'T think she can do it!

Kali: Wanna bet?!

Kali, Rouge, and Laura were there (Cynes was still operating Z-Rex).

Kali: This is it! The final battle!

Game Tip:

Jesse: This guy's tough! He's got darkness, that sword, and even a bit of telekinesis! Just try and stay one step ahead of him!

After Kali and co. defeated Tyrannous, he stood up.

Tyrannous: See, Mr. Andersen! I told you she couldn't do it!

Kali: He's right, I can't kill him!

Jesse: But, Kali…

Kali: But I can do this!

Kali summoned magic at her hands and blasted Tyrannous into a pod that was behind him. The pod sealed and buried itself into the ground. Jesse then looked at Kali.

Jesse: Back in the Semi-Void? What you said, was it true?

Kali simply nodded.

Kali: I've wanted to tell you for a while, but…

Jesse simply grinned.

Jesse: I'm not complimentin' ya for truth, I'm doin' it for GUTS.

Azulongmon then appeared and they all seemed startled by this.

Jesse: What in tarnation…?!

Rouge: What now?!

Laura: What's going on?

Cynes walked in.

Cynes: Laura, Z-Rex is safely at the base and…WHO THE HECK IS THIS?!

Tyrannous

A leading member of the Legion of Darkness. He hates unusual things and destroys them if he can. He tried capturing Kali and her friends inside the Field of Dreams, but his attempt failed an HE'S trapped in there instead.

Isaac Mendez

An incidental character who appears in Jesse's flashback. He was an ex-heroin addict, an artist who could paint the future, and he gave Jesse the comic book that helped save them. He first appeared in _Heroes_ 2006.

Azulongmon

The leader of the Sovereign. He appears near the end of this chapter, but makes a better appearance in the next. He first appeared in _Digimon Adventure 2_ 1999.


	25. Ending

Chapter 25: Ending

Azulongmon: Kali the Darkness, you have passed the test.

Kali: Test?

Azulongmon: It is true that this was a trap, set up by the Legion of Darkness, but it was also a test to prove your repentance and the ability to move on.

Kali smiled.

Kali: What can I say? Tests are my specialty!

Azulongmon: NOW, you and your new friends, Mr. Andersen and Ms. Bat, have a choice. You can either be scattered through the universe again OR you could come with us and do our bidding until we release you.

Kali, Jesse, and Rouge thought for a while.

Kali: I'll go with number two.

Jesse: I'm a guard, takin' orders is what I do.

Rouge: Number two, I'm in the mood.

Azulongmon: In that case, you will come with me to the real Semi-Void, where both Tohokari and Takuya are. Takuya is asleep and Tohokari doesn't remember anything of his former life.

Kali: He…doesn't remember anything? He doesn't remember ME?

Azulongmon: Unfortunately. But, with the proper help, you CAN help restore them both. You may say your good-byes to your new friends.

Azulongmon vanished for the moment.

Kali: Good-bye, Duran, Laura.

Cynes: Just call me Cynes.

Rouge: See ya, Cynes, thanks for the therapy…it didn't work, but I'm still obliged. And good-bye, Laura.

Jesse: See ya, Cynes…Laura. (Thinking)_ If Kali had enough guts to tell US that she was a Darkness, I can have enough guts to tell Laura how I feel._

Jesse walked over to Laura.

Laura: (Thinking) _You've had a lot of boyfriends, Laura, but THIS guy is different._

Jesse: Laura…

Laura: Jesse…

Jesse and Laura: I love you.

They seemed startled by the fact that they said the same sentence at the same time and started blushing.

Rouge: Jesse, lay one on her quickly, because Azulongmon's coming back.

Jesse and Laura looked shy for a while, but then kissed. When it ended, Jesse looked happy as did Laura.

Laura: Best kiss of my life.

Azulongmon then returned.

Azulongmon: NOW, it's time for you to go.

Jesse: Laura, we're gonna see each other again! I promise!

Beu Sisters' Once Upon a Broken Heart plays as Kali and co. vanish into clouds. Laura hops onto Z-Rex and it blasts the ground that the pod, containing Tyrannous, buried itself into, caving it in and took off.

Kali and co. reappear in the Semi-Void where Kali sees Tohokari from afar and blushes, Rouge holds out a large diamond, and Jesse sighs and looks at the sky, remembering Laura.

The three then walk through an abandoned laboratory and over to the plant-like pod where Takuya is sleeping and sit down, waiting for their first orders.

The scene changes to a dark background where images of Zane, Rocky, Superman, Bart, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Optimus, Cheetor, Rattrap, Dinobot, Digit, Buzz, Delete, Arthur, Tohokari, Laura, Cynes, Electrum, Jesse, Rouge, and Kali. The final image shows the right half of Kali and the left half of Tohokari fused together with a heart in the center.

The End.

_His World by Crush 40_

Watch the time as it moves along,  
Taking you back always feeling strong,  
Like a rush of the wind,  
It goes; on and on and on and on and on.…  
He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain,  
Untouched, crushed, will remain,  
To one, to two, to three, to four,  
Heading straight for an open door,  
He can see, and he can feel,  
Without one touch, It seems unreal,  
But it's true, The power lives,  
Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)

In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong (Life is strong!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book (open book!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

In this world (his world!)  
One is all! (one is all!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

Beware of your mind, as it proves you wrong  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
Like a rush for wind,  
It goes; on and on and on and on and on...  
He's the tower of power, Admits no shame,  
Untouched, crushed, will remain,  
To one, to two, to three, to four,  
Heading straight for an open door,  
He can see, what he can't feel,  
Without one touch, It becomes so real,  
But it's true, The power lives,  
Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)

In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong (Life is strong!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book (open book!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

In this world (his world!)  
One is all! (one is all!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
In this world, his world.

In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong (Life is strong!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book (open book!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

In this world (his world!)  
One is all! (one is all!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall! (Never fear the fall!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

Yeah (yeah)  
Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
In this world, His world.

_Once Upon a Broken Heart Beau Sisters_

Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I

Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

this is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals

And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine

Mrfipp and Sora-Kairi-4-Ever are waiting at the end of the music video.

Mrfipp: Hello, I'm Mrfipp…

SK4E: And I'm Sora-Kairi-4-Ever, SK4E for short.

Mrfipp: We're here because TLSoulDude wanted us to show you the teaser for the Lord of Souls III.

SK4E: Not the way that Cosmo and Wanda did it, he gave US permission.

Teaser:

_The final battle with Lucemon is coming._

Takuya is fighting with his Soul Blade.

_Along with other beings._

Lucemon, a man with spiky white hair, and Sylar appear.

_Lucemon is seeking to become the ruler of all life._

Lucemon: Diamond of Soul! Give me your power!

_The Legion is trying to cover all worlds in darkness._

White Spiky Hair: When we are finished, the entire universe will be covered by darkness!

_And a new villain is trying to gain omnipotence._

Sylar is standing before Pegasus, who seems afraid.

Pegasus: You're back, Mr. Gray?

Sylar: My name is Sylar, you idiot!

Pegasus: What are you thinking NOW?

Sylar: …Vengeance.

_There are new heroes._

A man with shoulder-length blonde hair is sitting with his back against the wall. Two people are standing over a burnt savanna, and someone with large bat wings is flying through World Space.

_New worlds._

Ben activates the Omnitrix, Aang's eyes glow bright blue, and Cheetor transforms into his robot form from Beast Machines.

_And a battle for the fate of the universe._

The Lord of Souls III.


End file.
